Endymion Magecrown
Endymion Magecrown (エンディミオン メージェクローン, endimion meejekuroon) is the demigod son of Hermes, God of Magic and Boundaries and an unknown mortal woman's. Biography Appearance Endymion has the appearance of an adult in his thirties with a light purple face, red eyes and short white hair. He is wearing an armored robe that has a mix of light purple and red colours, with said armored robe having green orbs in various spots. He also has a big magic staff with a green orb and also wears a white cape. Personality Endymion is a cold and antisocial individual, preferring to stay at his academy and indulge himself into magic research due to people either showering him with feelings of fear and terror or trying to use his power. He loves passing his knowledge to those who want to truly learn more about magic, but will accept in his academy only those who are considered worthy due to him having seen what power can do in wrong hands. Endymion believes that there is no thing such as evil magic, that magic by itself can be used to be beneficial to the world even with mediums and forms that are considered unholy. When it comes to Victor Ravenclaw, he holds a lot of respect for him and while unaffected by the latter's Human Subordination, he follows his orders due to being curious about the new world that he plans to create with his own hands. When it comes to fighting, he usually fights to obliterate his enemies but will leave alive and unable to battle those he considers that have talent and a great future in the path of magic. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Endymion possesses inhuman amounts of magic power which is a result of both his natural aptitude and his experimentations. In fact, his power is so immense that he had to put special lacrima orbs that each seals a portion of his magic power. By utilizing half of his power, which could be felt from kilometers away, he was able to overpower easily Constantine and Nyx Lightheart at the same time, two twins that even he himself praised their talents and the latter managed to defeat Ate who was considered the most destructive of Victor Ravenclaw’s Raven Talon Knights, the most trusted group of his servants. In fact, his magic power is so immense that should he use his full power for more than five minutes, he would greatly strain his body while there would be internal organic damage. Unique Physiology: Endymion is the demigod son of Hermes, the god of magic and boundaries in Pangaean mythology, thus possess unique abilities attributed to his divine heritage. *'Eternal Youth:'Thanks to his demigod nature, Endymion can no longer age. After reaching his thirties, he undid the sealing of his demigod nature, stopping ever since his aging process. *'Environmental Adaption:' Due to his father, Endymion can survive in any type of environment and even in other dimensions. *'Soul Sight:' Endymion can see and interact with souls and spirits. Immense Magic Knowledge: The most terrifying aspect of Endymion, except his magic reserves, is his knowledge about magic. Thanks to him living for centuries, he has gathered information about magics and styles, with some of them being now lost or being unable to be used in modern times. When he fought the Lightheart twins, not only he immediately recognized the lost magic they utilized, but also utilizing instantly their weak points. Victor Ravenclaw claimed in total faith that if Endymion was out of his pocket dimension, then the anomaly of his cursed condition would have been solved in a moment of minutes, all without restoring his nemesis George Lightheart that the curse links him with. Finally, his knowledge and talent allowed him to create many magic formulas of his own along with items such as his staff that is made with a crystal orb made from a magic stone of his own creation that absorbs and contains ambient eternano which allows him to use spells such as Magic Ray without utilizing his own reserves. Magic Arrow (弾道弾の魔力(マジック・アロー), Majikku Arō lit. Ballistic Bullet of Magical Power) is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping their magical energies into arrow shaped missiles that are then launched towards their target; the commonality of this uncategorized spell and its usage is comparable to that of spells such as Magic Ray and Magic Ball in terms of its simplicity and ease of use. ·'Magic Ray' (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam) is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Within the Rune Knights, it is very often the first spell that is taught, along with Defenser and Mystic Cage. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation when focused. Those who possess Magic have connected their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature — Eternano. Consequently, this connection is passively manifested outside of the Mage's body as a constant exertion of power, for such connections are unable to be isolated within the body. For the most part, Mages who casually exert their power in this way do not interrupt their surroundings or individuals around them. This allows them to coexist with normal Humans without any restraint. The magnitude of an aura's effect on the surrounding enviroment is relative to the base level of power that an individual holds at a given moment within their body. Those who do not possess high levels of power will find their aura barely surrounding their body in a thin layer, and having minimal effect on the people and environment around them. Those with stronger auras may have their power exerted in manners that even cause physical destruction should they not keep their strength in check. Although directly manipulating one's aura for combative purposes is possible, the strength that a "byproduct" of one's magic possesses is minimal compared to the actual reserves of magical power within them. As such, its major use may be to deflect minor attacks, or be used as a way to sense the position of other mages by feeling out "interfering" auras. Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician. When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Incantation Magic Incantation Magic (呪術魔法, Jujutsu Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic and Enchantment that casts Enchantments via speechcraft.A variation of Enchantment that instead of simply directing Magic Power onto something or one uses words to direct Magic Power. While considered a more arduous form of Enchantment it has more applications than typical kinds of Enchantments. Incantation Magic casts magical effects that are part of the Enchantment School of Magic. By “magically” charging one’s language they can cast Enchantments. Enchantments cast this way take longer to be performed, where a typical Enchanter can cast an Enchantment almost to instantly. However, the cost for this minor setback is a wider range of kinds of Enchantments. The incantation itself is both the strength and weakness of this Magic. Where as in theory if one can speak to cast an Enchantment than anything they say could become an Enchantment indiscriminately effecting any and all things. So to prevent this one must have a high degree of Magical Control over their Magic Power. Otherwise, a single word could cast an undesired Enchantment. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Casterand Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Through this magic, Endymion can summon many items and especially beasts to test his opponents *'Demon Kitsune:' An evil kitsune that got demonified via unknown reasons and ways. It is a kitsune with eight tails that looks like a clown with colours of black and purple, white face and gold metallic claws. Due to its depravity, it has lost most of its reason and race's abilities except the power of their unique Fire Magic while also having the ability to extend its tails to strike his enemies which are strong enough to break bones. It can consume souls to grow stronger and is considered so dangerous that Endymion himself didn't seal it in the Tome of Abyss, all to prevent future holders to die due to him being the only one with total control over it. *'Nether Root: '''Endymion can summon an armored being with many roots coming out from each of the armored parts. It is a being he created with Enchantment via animating roots from the Nether Forest that can drain the vitality of those it catches. *'Tome of Abyss:' Endymion, as its creator, can possibly summon the tome that would later be used by the family he created which allows someone to summon demonic beings he personally sealed to be used as familiars. Demonic Kitsune.jpg|Demon Kitsune Nether Root.png|Nether Root Tome of Abyss.jpg|Tome of Abyss Telepathy '''Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī) is a rather simple Caster Type magic, used to communicate with others mentally. The flexibility of this magic is very high, as it has been shown that certain users can send thoughts to various people, at various distances. It also happens to be a subspecies of Spatial Magic, because Telepathy manipulates the space around the caster so that thoughts and memories can be transferred from one wizard’s magical signature to another’s. Arc of Magic Arc of Magic (魔法 アーク, Mahō no Āku) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic which is said to be one of the magics closer to The One Magic , revolving around the manipulation of the magic energy found everywhere in the world around the user. Arc of Magic is one of the first magics ever developed and due to its capabilities it is considered one of those close to The One Magic which is considered the source of all magics. This magic allows the user to become one with the eternano that flows in unimaginable quantities in nature, with eternano being what composes magic power in general and in order for this magic to be used, a user must first empty their self from any emotion and flare their magic power and letting it spread over the area they are in while also attracting the ambient eternano to their own body for a certain time. The reason that this process must occur is due to eternano coming from living beings, carrying leftover thoughts and feelings and so the user will have to become one with an ocean of feelings and once they manage to empty themselves from their own feelings, their very mind and soul is drown to that sea in order to give it purpose and once the synchronization is done, it will be shown in the user having an ethereal appearance. Now that the user has become the driving force of the natural eternano, they can do things such as directing the flow to one or multiple targets in order to replenish their power or strengthen them and their spells, create constructs and beings from pure magical energy etc. Also, users have the power over the elements themselves, being able to cause any natural phenomenon easily and also unleashing every possible element by either having the eternano take the property of one or multiple ones around the user or forcefully transmute it by imagining the property they want the eternano to take. That last part also showcases the last and extremely potent ability of this magic; by imagining the structure or motion the eternano will take, a user can create their own spells as long they have a proper understanding of what they want to achieve. Arc of Magic is considered one of the predecessor magics of Enchantment and was abandoned for it due to enchantment only needing proper magic energy control and a clear image of the result needed to happen for a temporal duration. Spells *'Elemental Aegis(元素のイージス,Genso no ījisu): An advanced spell in which Endymion begins by gatheting natural eternano and commanding it to both change shape and properties, with him ending up creating a cross shield of orbs and lines of the classical elements and in the middle lies an orb of lightning Any spell or spells that belong to the shield's elemental composition will be influenced by Endymionsoul which is infused to the shield's elements, ending up being absorbed into it. Endymion can also unleash the stored magic power into a chaotic torrent made from the five elements while he can make the shield be composed from other natural elements if he so desires. *Ether Meal(エーテル食事, Ēteru Shokuji): A spell that allows Endymion to absorb the magic of others via spells. He, after having become one with the natural eternano and is against one or multiple spells, he merely needs to will the attraction and decomposition of the incoming spells and once a spell is washed in the natural eternano that now carry Endymion's will, they will be attracted to him and slowly be decomposed and absorbed. *Spell Seal(スペルシール, Superushīru): Endmynion, after a spell has been utilized, gathers the leftover eternano and magnifies it until he fires a beam to the caster. This beam is actually the eternano and essence of the spell used in reverse and once the caster is hit, they are enveloped in an aura of it that prevents them from casting said spell for a certain amount of time. Sealing Magic Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō) is a Caster Type magic utilized by several mages. This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time.Endymion used it at some point in his life to seal his demigod nature, living as a normal human with 1/4 of his original magic power which he increased further through training while everything he achieved was through his own human mind and not the benefits he would have as the demigod son of the God of Magic. Spells Bind Snake (拘束の蛇 Baindo Sunēku): A spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. More powerful users are capable of making the tattoo fly off of their hand in the form of a whip. Endymion uses it when he doesn't want to kill defeated enemies via pointing his staff at them, being able to make it tighter at will. Personality Seal: A dangerous spell with which Endymion can turn someone into a mindless puppet by supressing their very self and emotions via touching their head with his staff. Trivia & Notes *Endmyion is the author's first attempt of creating a Demigod and an archwizard. *Endymion in Greek Mythology was the lover of Titan Selene. *Hermes is the messenger of the Gods that can also travel to the Underworld to guide souls, hence his God of Boundaries title. In the story, his God of Magic was inspired by Hermes Trismegistus, the fusion of Hermes and Thoth, the latter being the Egyptian god of wisdom and magic. Category:DeathGr Category:Demigod Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Enchanter Category:Enchantment User Category:Lost Magic User